Denmark
'Basics' Denmark has 3 physical network operators *'TDC '(youSee) *'Telenor/Telia '(almost complete network sharing) *'3' (= Tre) (3G and 4G only) and some dozen MVNOs operating of these networks. 2G/GSM is on 900 MHz, 3G/UMTS on 900 and 2100 MHz and 4G/LTE has been started on the 800, 1800, 2100 and 2600 MHz (Bands 1, 3, 7 and 20) frequencies on all networks like in most of Europe. In 2012 Telenor and Telia established a common infrastructure company called TT-Netvaerket to operate their shared 2G/3G/4G mobile networks. The partnership only covers the RAN (i.e. the antennas, towers and transmission equipment and spectrum) and doesn't involve the two companies’ core networks, enabling the two firms to continue to offer different services to mobile users while having the same footprint and roughly the same speeds. Another provider sold under the brand of Net1 'run by Access Industries offers mobile broadband based on LTE on 450 MHz with a pretty large footprint all over the country. But it's limited to contract subscribers and not offered for prepaid. That's why it's not mentioned any further. 'Coverage All 4 networks have a nationwide 2G coverage, but Tre is a 3G/4G network only with national roaming on Telia for roaming for 2G and 3G with data too, where it doesn't have own coverage. The combined Telenor/Telia network covers 99.9% with 2G and 3G and more than 95% with 4G/LTE. The sharing leads to identical coverage and virtually identical speeds. To check out a certain place, it's best to take a look on the coverage maps: * TDC coverage , * 3 Coverage, * Telia Coverage = Telenor coverage. 'Availability' While 3 or 4 networks and over 50 operators sound like a lot of competition, prepaid offers have become rare, as nearly all providers are geared to contract customers now. All network operators have stopped their prepaid activities and sell only contracts that require a Danish personal number (CPR) that you don't get as a visitor. TDC is the last operator that announced the closure of its pre-paid operations as of February 19th 2020. The danish prepaid SIM market is now an exclusive MVNO business. So unlike other countries, it's no use anymore to go to any network operator store for a Danish prepaid card. While MVNOs still offer prepaid, some of them have no offline outlets to buy a SIM card or to top-up. Although you can buy the starter packs in their stores, the following SIM cards require a Danish personal number (CPR) to get the card activated, that can be done online only. These following prepaid offers are therefore not accessible to visitors: * Nettalk by Netto supermarket chain, * OK Mobil available in OK gas stations * Coop Mobil in shops belonging to the Coop chain If you don't have a Danish CPR stay away from them as you won't be able to activate them. That's why they are not featured in the article. This also means that with 3 MVNO's left to offer pre-paid products, the choice in Denmark is rather limited for visitors, but the prices are still very low. Denmark is part of the EU, where from June 2017 new international roaming rules are enforced. In most European countries you can now 'roam like at home' at domestic rates rather than excessive roaming rates. Unfortunately, most Danish prepaid providers have blocked international roaming, need a special registration and/or capped the data. For specifics about the new regulation check European Union chapter and every provider below. Lebara The British Lebara Group sells its products in Denmark too. They used to be called Lebara mobile, now only Lebara. They remain the only prepaid MVNO on the Telenor network (with network sharing on Telia) giving good coverage in 2G, 3G and now on 4G/LTE too. In contrast to Lycamobile they are using the original Telenor IP backbone which has better routing, that leads to better pings and a smoother experience. 'Availability' The starter pack (with 10 DKK credit) is sold for free in their outlets or to be sent to any Danish postal adress https://mobile.lebara.com/dk/en/checkout/select-number or you can buy it for 49 DKK (with 10 DKK credit) at different gas stations and supermarkets. Online top-ups can be made online by credit card or using top-up vouchers available in the shops shown above. To check your balance, text 'Balance' to 5010. 90 days from the last charged event (any event that adds or removes credit from the balance), the SIM will become dormant and only incoming services allowed. A dormant SIM can only be reactivated by adding credit. 90 days after becoming dormant, the SIM will expire completely and can't be reactivated. 'Data feature packs' Default data rate is 0.09 DKK per MB. Their data packages come now in two different product lines. One is activated online through the personal account or app and must be paid by credit card or PayPal extra. The other is activated offline by a SMS code to 5010. It gives less data, but voice too and comes from the general prepaid balance. Some packages contain voice allowance, that can be used to call from Denmark to 50 countries without additional cost. Online packages must be paid by Mastercard, VISA, AmEx or PayPal. Bundles are valid for 30 days, will renew automatically, if there is enough credit (plus 5 DKK) or linked to a credit card or PayPal. They can be stopped by texting *stop to 5010 e.g. 'GETALL*stop' or online. Overuse is charged by the default rate. EU roaming (online transactions required) To use your phone abroad for roaming, you need to do an online transaction, such as ordering a new SIM-card, signing up for MyLebara or top-online. As soon as you have made one of the above transactions, Lebara will activate the roaming service on your number within Minute for free. While they follow "roam like at home" rules, data volumes are capped for every package as indicated in the table above. In 2019 the Danish regulator DNA has approved a request by Lebara to apply a roaming surcharge to its customers in order to cover any potential losses when its customers roam in the EU. The watchdog cites ‘special and exceptional circumstances’, namely the fact that the MVNO has documented a ‘negative retail roaming profit of more than 3%’ since the rule change. So there might be exceptions and surcharges to EU roaming in the future. 'More info' *Tethering is allowed *APN: Internet *Website in English: https://mobile.lebara.com/dk/en/ Lycamobile ''' Lycamobile from Britain is the leading MVNO on the ethno market. In Denmark they are operating a MVNO on the good Telia network in 2G, 3G, and 4G/LTE. They are using their own IP backbone which is infamous for its poor routing and effective blocking of tethering. '''Availability Their SIM card is given out for free online for free to be sent to a Danish postal address or offline at many outlets (store locator) or you can buy it for 29 DKK (with 10 DKK credit) at different gas stations and supermarkets. Top-ups of 50-500 DKK can be made online with MasterCard and VISA. If you do not make any calls or SMS within a 3 month period your credit will be frozen. If your credit has been frozen you have one month in which to top up again, in which case your old credit will be reinstated. If you do not top up within this period your number will be frozen permanently and you will not be able to use your SIM. Data feature packs 0.09 DKK per MB are charged, if no data bundle has been activated or all data is used up. These monthly data bundles for Denmark and limited EU roaming are available all valid for 30 days: All packages includes tethering. For activation dial *139*CODE# or text code to 3535. Directly paying by Mastercard or VISA is possible online. They will auto-renew, if not stopped by calling customer service 3332 from Lycamobile or online. All excess data will be charged in the default rate or you can add one of these data bold-ons for the remainder of the running time of the base package (no EU cap): * 500 MB: 25 DKK, activation: 601 * 1 GB: 45 DKK, activation: 602 For activation of the add-ons, text code to 3535. They will not auto-renew. EU roaming Roam like at home has been finally implemented by Lycamobile. This means that you can use the standard rate and the packages mentioned above up to the EU cap without surcharges in all EU/EEA countries. 'More information' *Tethering (hot-spot) works only in Denmark, not in roaming! *APN: data.lycamobile.dk *Username: lmdk (that's lowcase L, not capital I) *Password: plus * Website in English: https://www.lycamobile.dk/en/ 'Oister' Oister is a MVNO on the Tre network. After 3 has ceased all prepaid activities in 2011, it's your only option for a prepaid SIM card on this network. It has the best 3G coverage in the country and 4G/LTE of Tre is supported too: coverage map In 2019 3 Denmark has signed a roaming agreement with TDC, replacing a similar deal with Telia Denmark, which was inked back in December 2015. The new 2G/3G/4G roaming deal will enable 3 (and its low-cost MVNO OiSTER) to roam over TDC’s networks in areas where 3’s own network does not reach. Their new prepaid line is called Oister Go! To keep the SIM alive, you need to make a recharge once every year. The SIM card only works in Denmark; there is neither roaming possible nor can you make calls abroad with it. 'Oister Go!' SIM Cards are sold at various outlets that can be found here: Oister resellers . That's in many post offices, Elgiganten, ComputerCity etc. But you may have to look around a bit more than in Germany or other parts of Europe. They have 2 different types of packages: * OiSTER Go! Startpakke: 29 DKK with 50 DKK credit with voice, text and data * OiSTER Go! Mobilt Bredbånd startpakke: ''39 DKK with 300 MB preloaded and data only. Default data rate outside packages is 0.50 DKK per MB. These packs can be loaded on the data SIM: * 5 GB: 100 DKK * 10 GB: 200 DKK * 25 GB: 300 DKK Reload packages are valid for 12 months and must be bought online on https://www.oister.dk/go/ giving your mobile number. '''Data-only SIM' The starter pack "OiSTER Mobilt Bredbånd Tank Selv" as SIM card only is 99 DKK and with a 3G modem is 499 DKK is solod at the same places. Some users reported difficulties in finding it. Both come with a 7 days activation (and max. 50 GB data). At the end of this time, you can buy extra time/data. All their packs are time-based for 50 GB: * for 1 day: 29 DKK * for 7 days: 79 DKK * for 30 days: 199 DKK * for 90 days: 499 DKK These packages must be bought online http://www.oister.dk/tankselv following this procedure: Select your time period: 1, 7, 30 or 90 days, press "Gå til betaling", put in your credit card information, copy your activation code, go back to www.oister.dk/tankselv, put in your "Kundenummer" (= Customer ID) and paste your activation code into "Aktiveringskode", press "Aktivér Mobilt Bredbånd". The activation process should take around 10 mins. Your SIM card is active for the purchased time. The volume limit is 50 GB per period. So each activation code represents a period, thus 1 day has the same 50 GB limit as 90 days have. 'More info' *No international roaming offered *APN: bredband.oister.dk *Website in Danish: https://www.oister.dk/ Discontinued Prepaid Offers Yousee (TDC) TDC is the largest network in Denmark. Like other network operators in Denmark it's mostly geared to postpaid customers. They marketed their mobile network operations under the label youSee. TDC has announced to stop selling prepaid products as of February 19th 2020, and after that date it will no longer be possible to activate or re-charge the SIM. With that they are the last danish mobile network operator to stop offering pre-paid products under own brand. Existing SIM's and balance can be used until expiry date. Vectone Mobile Vectone Denmark has ended its activities on May 15th 2018, after filing bancruptcy. 'Telia' From 28 February 2017 Telia has stopped selling prepaid products and from 30 April 2017 prepaid service has been closed and Telia prepaid SIMs stopped working. More details about Telia's prepaid shutdown here . Telenor Telenor Denmark has discontinued the sales of prepaid cards and top-ups as of 31 March 2016, although any outstanding credit will remain valid until the normal expiry date. This discontinuation of selling of prepaid cards as well as of top-up vouchers is also affecting the MVNO's using the Telenor network: CBB Mobil, One Mobile and Colour Mobile. One Mobile ''' Telenor Denmark announced from April 2016, kiosks and grocery shops will no longer sell One Mobile cards and recharges (see Telenor above) although any outstanding credit will remain valid until the normal expiry date. '''CBB Mobile Telenor Denmark announced from April 2016, kiosks and grocery shops will no longer sell CBB Mobile cards and recharges (see Telenor above) although any outstanding credit will remain valid until the normal expiry date. Tre Tre only operates an own network on 3G and 4G, but it offers national roaming on 2G. This roaming was changed in early 2016 from TDC to Telia . As Tre stopped providing all its prepaid activities back in 2011, your only option for prepaid is to get one from the MVNO's using Tre network. Oister (see above) is a MVNO operating on Tre network that is still offering prepaid cards available through shops. |} Category:Europe